


Explain and Understand

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: DC [5]
Category: Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Batman: Hush (2019), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Confused Damian Wayne, Conversations, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pride, Pride Parades, Random & Short, Short One Shot, i hate Talia for many reasons, pride month 2020, so my OC will, sorta - Freeform, talia didn't teach damian about LGBTQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Damian Wayne was taught a cisnormativity view on LGBTQ+, sexuality, and gender identity by Talia. On the day of Gotham's first Pride Parade, Hoshi Miller explains it to him.~The story's better than the summary.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Female Character(s)
Series: DC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065083
Kudos: 21





	Explain and Understand

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE.

Damian had been on his way into Gotham City, in hopes of escaping Wayne manor for a few hours.

As he neared what could be considered the center of the city, he spotted Hoshi Miller closing up her shop.

**_Strange, it was only just 1 PM (she shouldn't be closing for another three hours at least)._ **

Hoshi turned to face him the moment she felt the vibrations of his feet against the ground.

"Hello, Damian," she greeted.

She had a black, gray, white, and purple cloth, no, _flag_ , around her shoulders, and is in strange attire seemed more suited for a party or concert of some sort than in the streets of Gotham.

"What is that around your shoulders?" he asked, as bluntly as always.

Hoshi follows his gaze to where the flag hangs around her neck.

"Oh, this? It's an Asexual flag, I'm going to the Pride parade," her eyebrows knit together at the sight of his confused expression.

"What is an asexual flag? What is a pride parade?"

_Is he making fun of me? No, he isn't, because that's not him. He really doesn't know?_

The kid had shared some things with her, things, she learned that Damian hadn't even told Dick Grayson and those two were close and Hoshi had an idea of just what he had been taught when he was younger.

_If only they could have a full conversation not on a rooftop at midnight._

"Damian, what do you know about LGBTQ+?" Hoshi asked.

"LGBTQ+ refers to peoples' sexuality and gender identities. Sexuality is who you feel romantically attracted to. Whereas gender identity is of being a particular gender, which might be different or the same as what they were born as and there's many more than just male or female," she paused to breathe and to check that he understood.

 ** _More than male or female? That didn't make sense_ **(although in the League, there was someone who was born female but was male).

"What 'sexualities' are there?" he asked.

"There's many but the most common examples would be **Aromantic:** little or no desire toward romantic attraction. **Asexual:** little or no desire toward a sexual relationship. **Bisexual:** someone is attracted to both men and women equally. **Lesbian** : Women who are attracted romantically and/or emotionally to other women. **Gay:** men who are attracted romantically and/or emotionally to other men."

"And 'gender identities'?"

" **Gender non-conforming** : non-traditional gender expression or identity. **Genderfluid** : people whose sense of self in relation to gender changes from time-to-time. **Genderqueer** : a term used by people who do not identify with the binary of man/woman."

"Then there's **straight** : romantic and/or social attraction toward someone of the opposite sex. And cisgender: someone is of one of the two gender binaries: male or female," Hoshi explained.

A look of understanding, which he quickly hid, spread across Damian's face.

"Are there other flags?" he asked, pointing to the flag that was looped around her shoulders and clipped together like a cape.

"Yes there is, and I would show you them but the Pride Parade starts soon and I don't want to be late," she told him as she pinned a small 'Love is Love' badge onto her shirt.

"Thank you for...informing me," Damian thanked before he turned away and made to return in the direction of Wayne manor.

"Damian, wait,"

He turned back around.

"Maybe...maybe next time, you can come with me to a Pride Parade?"

He takes a moment to consider her sort of-offer before answering her, "Maybe,"

* * *

**_They never go as the following year, Damian's in the Himalayas and Hoshi is abroad, fighting in the Australian colonies._ **

**Author's Note:**

> First DCAMU fic. I've only seen Damian in DC animated movies as I haven't read any comics yet, he's definitely OOC.  
> Rated T because of the covered topic.  
> The bit about the Australian colonies is further explained in the other works in the 'Volatile' series.


End file.
